


Manhunt: The Grand Final Finale

by ShadowJayden



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Friends to Enemies, Major Character Injury, Major injuries, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minecraft, Other, Platonic Relationships, minecraft pvp but spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowJayden/pseuds/ShadowJayden
Summary: Dream, Badboyhalo, Snapnap, and George wake up in a Minecraft world. If that isn't weird enough, there's a disembodied voice telling them to play manhunt and that whoever wins gets to leave. But such close friends would never hurt each other! Right? Then again, it is just a game. Isn't it? Maybe some questions are best left for later. Like what happens to whoever loses...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Manhunt: The Grand Final Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a thingy. It's my take on the trio's characters etc. etc. If you have any critiques or comments feel free to put it. I ain't rewriting chapters but I can keep it in mind for future ones. This is unpaid for fanfiction so I don't have a consistent timeline for chapters. I'm sure you're already used to this but I want to make sure there isn't any little glimmer of hope.
> 
> One last thing: don't expect any romantic relationships. I couldn't write it even if I wanted to. If that bugs you, go read Heatwaves or something.

Dream was painfully aware of the back of his eyelids. He wanted to go back to sleep, but heat pressed against his body. His bed was stiffer than he remembered. When he moved his head, it felt as though a grainy layer of dirt was between him and the sheets. Eventually the bright light, heat, and uncomfortable bed were too much to handle. 

Dream sat up, pressing a hand to the ground for support. He looked down. It _was_ dirt. No, it was sand. He ran his fingers over it, watching in sleepy confusion as the grains tumbled over each other. He dug into it. The sand only gave way a little while small cracks spiraled out from his hand. Dream gasped and pulled his hand back. The cracks disappeared. 

Blinking away the last bits of sleep, Dream took stock of his surroundings. He was sitting on a beach. The sand eventually gave way to grass. He could make out trees in the distance and the top of a roof. The obvious had already occurred to him. This was not, in fact, his room. It didn't even look like Florida. Weirder still was how the land had a slight slope, but it wasn't a slope at all. It looked like steps with how it was flat then straight then flat again. The trees in the distance didn't have their usual roundness either. Even the sand lacked the smooth curves and dips he was accustomed to. Either Dream had lost his mind from too much Minecraft or the world had suddenly become made of blocks.

"Dream?"

Dream spun around. The beach stretched on behind him. A few feet away were three people. Two of them were lying down while one was sitting, holding his knees to his chest. Dream recognized them immediately.

In the middle sat Badboyhalo, who sheepishly tugged at the edge of his hood. His clothes were reminiscent of his Minecraft skin, though admittedly cooler. His hood slipped beneath a black, leather vest that was trimmed with crimson. A grey, long-sleeved undershirt covered his arms, ending at black gloves. Leather straps crisscrossed his chest, containing multiple buckles and loops. Around his waist was a thick belt made to hold various items and weaponry. His pants were well-fit and mirrored the vest; the ends tucked within thigh-high boots. The edge of a red cape was visible, though the vest covered the upper portion. Bad's expression contrasted with the outfit. He had a small frown and his brows were scrunched together with worry. Rectangular glasses perched on the edge of his nose, magnifying his blue-grey eyes. Clumps of light brown hair were visible and just long enough to reach his eyebrows. Bad alternated between tugging at his hood and sweeping his hair to the side. He seemed uncomfortable in the new attire. 

"You're the first one awake. Well, the second." Bad said.

"What's going on?" Dream asked.

Bad shrugged. "I want to say it's a dream, but it feels too real." His gaze slipped past Dream for a second before refocusing. "I think I'm in shock."

There was a breath of silence.

"It's funny." Bad said. "It feels like I'm seeing you in person for the first time, but also...not."

He hadn't thought of that. Dream raised a hand to his face, angling it down to obscure Bad's view. His fingers met something hard and curved. Dream's eyes widened as he felt across the surface.

"Am I- am I wearing a mask?" He said. It didn't feel like it until he touched where it was.

Bad nodded. "Like the one in fanart."

Dream swore under his breath. "Bad what-"

He was interrupted by a loud ringing. Both him and Bad covered their ears, trying to block out the sound. When it ended, Dream looked up to see the others wide awake with a mix of shock, anger, and confusion. 

To the left of Bad, Snapnap was brushing bits of sand out of his hair. A white headband pushed his locks; its ends long and dangling behind him. He had the signature black undershirt with a white top; stylized fire gracing the front of it. Long, baggy pants dangled down to his ankles. In a laughably cliche way, he was wearing checkered converse.

George was on Bad's right, staring out towards the distant forest. He had on a baby blue sweatshirt, jeans, and practical sneakers. White, wide-rimmed goggles were strapped to his face instead of the usual Minecraft sunglasses. 

A loud string of curse words shattered the silence. 

"Language!" Bad protested, turning to an annoyed Snapnap.

"Shut up, Bad." He replied. "It's my dream and I get to say what I want."

"This isn't _your_ dream." George said. 

"It's no one's dream." Bad replied, talking over whatever Snapnap was preparing to say. 

While Bad tried to explain the situation, Snapnap and George bickered over who was in whose dream. The familiar banter and energy made the strange circumstances less scary. Dream began to feel that, whatever this was, it wouldn't be so bad since he had his friends. Then the numbers appeared.

They were white and hovered between Dream and the others. A deep, disembodied voice echoed around them. 

"Welcome-" it said "-to Manhunt: The Grandest Final Finale!" It sounded like a showman. If the person was there, they would be opening their arms wide with a large grin, welcoming an audience.

The numbers began to count down. _Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven_...

"You should get going, Dream! The hunters will start when the timer ends and there's no respawns for you."

No one moved. 

"What the heck is this?" Snapnap said. 

The voice spoke again. "It's Manhunt!" Silence. "Don't tell me you all forgot. You've done it so many times. Well, this is slightly different. It feels a lot more like killing, after all."

"We're not killing anyone." George said. 

"Oh come on. Don't think of it as killing. Think of it as...Minecraft pvp, but realistic!" 

_Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight..._

"So this _is_ Minecraft." Dream said. "Who are you and how did you do this?" 

"Unimportant." The voice replied. "What you should be worried about is winning. Whoever wins gets to leave, after all."

_Ten, nine_...

The atmosphere grew tense. George and Snapnap glanced at Dream. Dream took a step back. These were his friends. There was no way they would start fighting each other just because a voice told them too. 

"Tik tok~" The voice taunted. 

_Six, five, four..._

Bad stepped toward the numbers, raising his voice. "I'm not going to hurt any of my friends. I wouldn't do it for anything, not even to save my life." 

_Three, two..._

The voice was unfazed. "What a proud declaration! Since you're so certain, I'll use you as an example." 

_One..._

George and Snapnap were focused on the numbers. Dream, however, was right across from Bad. He watched as Bad's face began to dissolve into a glitching mass of pixels. A distorted shout escaped from Bad's lips and then muffled screams when they disappeared. His glasses faded away. His features flattened into an indecipherable mess. Bad clawed at where his eyes used to be. The pixels darkened and then became more uniform, until they formed a pitch black surface with glowing, white eyes. The edges still sparked and glitched, but there was no mistaking the face of Badboyhalo's Minecraft skin. 

Before Dream could process what happened, Bad rammed into him, knocking him backwards. His breath left him when he hit the ground. _Whack!_ Pain shot through his eye. Dream instinctively covered his face. Bad wrenched a hand away, pinned it to the sand, and swung again. _Whack!_ Dream shoved his free hand up toward where he assumed Bad's head was. It was difficult to see with blurred vision. His hand hit air, brushing the edge of Bad's hood. _Whack!_ He tried to gather his thoughts, but his eyes were watering and each punch sent jolts of pain. _Whack!_ Maybe if he pushed his leg up he could knock Bad off balance. 

As Dream rammed his knee upward, he felt Bad's grip on him loosen. Kicking away, He turned over and pushed himself to his feet. He broke into a run. As he bounded over blocks of dirt and grass, he chanced a glance back. Snapnap was holding onto Bad while George was shouting something. The edges of Snapnap's face began to blur. Dream looked away. 

He didn't know what the voice was going to do to them. He didn't know whether it would be better to try to beat the game or not. For now, however, he had to play by the rules. 

The village in the distance would be a good place to start. 


End file.
